


【椅苍】Knight fall

by dangerousofnaihe



Series: 【椅苍】Knight fall [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerousofnaihe/pseuds/dangerousofnaihe
Summary: ※pwp※强制爱※感谢阅读，喜欢的话请给个kudo叭～





	【椅苍】Knight fall

五年前。  
十八岁的濑良垣苍叶和一群来自不同阶层的贵族青年们一同踏入王都，苍叶透过马车的缝隙看到远处爬满斑驳荨麻的城堡石墙，穿着盔甲在街道上行走的守卫巡逻士兵，卑微的普通人则匍匐在泥泞中向车队行礼。  
身后茂密的橡树林正逐渐远去，尖顶教堂掩映在王都高大建筑中，城市的上空回荡着飞鸟振翅的声音。  
召集全国的贵族青年从中为未来的陛下挑选剑术教师，前所未有。  
虽然还勉强是贵族的身份，也跟随父亲学过一段时间剑术，但是目前这种状态实在没办法胜任，苍叶几乎不抱希望地想。乘坐马车进入王宫是不敬的行为，于是年轻的贵族们只能跟随着骑士长的带领走入城堡。  
路过的仆人侍从纷纷侧目。  
最后他们在城堡空旷的大厅内停下，环视四周发出惊叹，无论是悬挂在头顶的水晶烛台，还是四周用于装饰穹顶的雕塑镂刻，烛火掩映下的建筑内部宏伟华丽，富丽堂皇得令人瞠目。  
“请安静。”  
对称旋转楼梯上走下一位华贵的夫人，她身后跟随着几位侍从，濑良垣苍叶和周围的青年一样对她行屈膝礼。  
拥有美丽的脸和精致的服饰妆容，显而易见这位是殿下的母亲。她隔着远远的距离审视他们的脸，脸上的笑容高傲疏离，气场逼人。  
苍叶知道自己一定是其中最不起眼的那个，在父母离去后由于年龄太小无法代替父母的位置，现在的他空留有贵族的身份，甚至连从小学习的礼仪和贵族男人们练习的漂亮剑术都忘得差不多。  
直到她抬起手指指某个方向，骑士长得到命令来到幸运者面前，“请向前走一些。”  
？  
是我吗？  
美丽的夫人冲苍叶轻轻点头。濑良垣苍叶心惊胆战地来到她面前单膝屈膝，低头亲吻她的手，以示尊敬。  
“您应该称呼‘王后陛下’。”她身后的仆人出言提醒。  
苍叶站起身，紧张地低下头，“请您恕罪。”  
王后幅度微小地抬抬手，那意思大概是不必在意。她的目光有很长一段时间都停留在苍叶的脸上，转移到他身上短短几秒后扫视苍叶身后的侍从，“为他换件衣服。”苍叶将其理解为王后的善意。  
他如今的穿着还不如城堡里的佣人，实在难以将他的身份和贵族画上等号。  
此刻濑良垣苍叶还无法预料接下来将要发生在他身上的故事，反而充满感激地向王国里最高贵的女人鞠躬行礼，在侍从们的带领下离开大厅。  
石堡内阴冷昏暗，在烛火的照耀下显得深邃神秘，苍叶在走廊上谨慎地东张西望，直到他跟随在侍从身后停下脚步，深色木门缓缓拉开的同时一股潮湿水汽扑面而来。  
浴室？  
“请进。”  
苍叶这才神情恍惚地走了进来，恭候在旁的女仆们走近他，有条不紊地解开他上衣的扣子。  
“！”第一次切身感受王族生活的土包子顿时吓了一跳，涨红脸向后躲，看向旁边的侍从。  
“这是王后陛下的命令，您必须清洁身体后才可以与殿下见面。请您宽恕。”对方面无表情地说。  
看到女仆们重新围拢过来，苍叶尴尬地眨眨眼睛，“请问...我可以自己来吗？”好羞耻，原来高等贵族们是没有隐私的吗？  
对方听到他的请求不动声色地挑挑眉，“当然可以。”

头皮发麻，来自身后的目光实在令人难以忽视。在众目睽睽之下脱得干干净净实在羞耻难当，然而这种情况下又必须保持镇静，扭扭捏捏绝对会被人笑话......  
濑良垣苍叶极力让自己保持镇定自若，在女仆的带领下走入水汽腾腾的浴池，齐腰高的水面温度刚好，这令他松了一口气。  
由女仆清洗头发还是让土包子满身不自在起来，他欲言又止地闭上嘴，闭上眼睛想着乱七八糟的事情转移注意力。  
“您的头发很美呢。”语气温柔的年轻女仆用更加温柔的动作清洗苍叶的头发，发出赞美。  
“......啊、谢谢。”还是第一次被女孩子夸奖。  
......  
就这样，苍叶在洗澡途中收获了很多夸奖，完全不知道这些内容会由侍从的重述传到王后的耳中。  
事实上，贵族们都向往美丽纯洁的事物，并且——都是颜控。  
没有任何瑕疵的白皙皮肤、异于寻常男性的秀气五官...濑良垣苍叶同王后陛下心中的人选条件完全符合。落魄贵族的身份无疑可以更好掌控，剑术教师只是幌子而已。  
殿下需要一个【容器】。

“他身上附着魔鬼。”  
William殿下蜷缩在柔软的天鹅绒床铺中，痛苦地喘着粗气，金色短发被汗水黏在一起，看上去很狼狈。  
无端勃起的地方疼痛难忍，同时疲倦难当，十四岁的小殿下紧紧抓着身上的天鹅绒毯子，痛苦地呼吸。  
神说，人的色欲是可耻的，玩弄那里更是罪孽深重的行为。  
William蜷缩在柔软的床上，父母以及周围神职者的目光令他感到恐惧、厌恶、无措，这种情况不是第一次发生，而最近他【发病】的次数越加频繁。  
越是压抑越是汹涌，这令他心烦意乱。  
即使熬过了今天，还有明天，还有下一次，永远都不会停止。  
“......”他咬紧嘴唇，呼吸又急又重，小殿下自暴自弃地伸出手去，隔着一层布料揉搓已经疼痛难忍的部分，他闭着眼睛，心急地想让这一切快点结束......  
这样下去不是办法，并肩站在一起的William的父母对视一眼。  
作为王储的长子William只有十四岁，和年轻侍女们厮混会被普通民众们耻笑，为了王族的颜面声名不可能放任他继续下去。殿下此刻迫切需要一个接纳他色欲的人，但为了遮掩丑闻，这个人一定不可以是女人。  
哪怕这种行为会使高贵的神明们不满。  
......  
此刻，独自待在自己房间的William殿下坐在窗边，眺望在天空飞翔的鸽子。  
房门拉开一条缝隙，几个侍从送来点心和殿下最喜欢的甜牛奶，面无表情的殿下仍在眺望窗外。他们其中一个，“对方是个漂亮的男人呢，说话时的声音也很好听。只是......是个落魄的贵族。”  
为了钱和权势就能做到这种地步的家伙，他实在很不屑。  
看到小殿下一如既往冷冰冰的态度，侍从们识相地闭上嘴，迅速关上门离开。  
门再次被推开时在十几分钟后，王宫的老管家查尔斯带领着陌生人走进来，冲着William鞠躬行礼，“殿下。”冲他身后的年轻男人点点头后就离开了房间。  
来人显然不适应与外界截然相反的昏暗室内，手足无措地站在原地。  
William这时才站起身走向他，碧绿的眼珠一眨不眨地注视对方的脸。  
“...殿下，我是您今后的【教师】。”他大概是有点紧张，“濑良垣苍叶，是我的名字。”  
“......”银线勾勒出的暗纹，袖口、领口以及外套滚边的装饰用黑天鹅羽同银白色的外套和长靴很配。叫苍叶的家伙的五官确实在贵族中称得上出类拔萃，腰很纤细，尽管如此苍叶仍然比十四岁的殿下高出不少。他身上有一股淡淡的酒味和玫瑰香，不用想也知道那是什么原因。  
那应该是母亲的主意。  
William殿下拉住苍叶的手腕，同他一起来到床边，“我不喜欢你对我的称呼，叫我Noiz就可以。”  
苍叶不懂小殿下为什么会拉着自己走向床铺，但他还是下意识的想要挣开对方的手。到他胸口的金发殿下抱住苍叶的腰，将毫无防备的18岁青年扑倒在床。  
床铺实在过于柔软，躺在上面像是陷入云彩，加上身体上方被体重压制，苍叶实在很难脱身。  
苍叶难以相信自己居然抵抗不了一个十四岁的小鬼，大概是喝过酒的缘故，他的脑中昏昏沉沉反应迟钝，但意识还算清晰。  
他直到注意到小殿下扯开自己束发的绸带，利索地把他的手腕绑在一起......实在难以想象，这不像开玩笑。  
“我是您的剑术教师、”十四岁的少年面无表情骑跨在他的腰上，一颗一颗解开他上衣的繁琐扣子，直到腹部光洁紧实的皮肤暴露出来，带着一股清新的水汽，苍叶紧张地看着他，“请、请不要这样......”  
真是虚伪。  
甘愿成为泄欲消耗品的家伙来到这里，就已经做好了觉悟不是吗？  
不过他的身体和他的脸一样，很优质。  
Noiz慢吞吞地伸出右手，沿着苍叶的嘴唇和喉结，指甲划过胸口的浅色凸起，来到平坦紧实的小腹。  
“......”很好，有点感觉了。小殿下伸长手臂将苍叶的双手按在头顶，低下头啃噬他胸口上的可爱凸起，直到感觉它在口中攒聚肿胀，散发高温。  
“！~”又痒又麻，濑良垣苍叶难受地挣扎，“这是不好的行为，请放开我...”身份差距让他说的话没什么威慑力，Noiz索性用嘴唇和舌头堵住他喋喋不休的嘴，取出手帕蒙住他的眼睛。  
尽管此刻的William殿下只有十四岁，但他似乎非常擅长这种事。  
最起码，比苍叶擅长。  
他的手钻进成人的裤子中，握住还没什么精神的部分，还没有进入过任何身体的器官极其敏感，Noiz感到它正在自己手掌中颤抖搏动，濑良垣苍叶则咬紧牙关，竭力抗争，“放开我……”  
被手帕过滤的光线所剩无几，苍叶眼前一片昏暗，只能感到在身上抚摸的手越来越过分，他屏住呼吸。终于压在身上的家伙起身离开，濑良垣苍叶这才松了一口气，费力地用被紧缚的双手扯开蒙住眼睛的手帕，想要坐起来却因为床铺太过柔软而失败。  
“……想逃吗？”面无表情盯着他的十四岁少年莫名令十八岁成人感到恐慌。苍叶看着他把目光移开，用手里的餐刀切割餐盘中的黄油块，他说了令苍叶毛骨悚然的话，“接下来会很痛，不过你应该早有准备。”William殿下曾经被教导过，在这种情况下对待对方要保持温柔。  
什么？  
什么意思？  
因为对苍叶的印象不良，William殿下对自己的【剑术教师】并没有保持温柔。  
这是他理应承受的。  
Noiz这么想的同时爬上床铺，挤入苍叶腿间。扯过柔软的枕头垫高他的腰，“……”居高临下地审视苍叶的身体。  
脱了衣服后的苍叶更加显得纤细，下颌骨同肩膀连接的曲线流畅美妙，催情动欲。  
“！什、什么？”冰凉黏糊的块状物体抵在臀缝中的凹陷处，被一股力量推挤着送入体内。  
濑良垣苍叶费力绝望地挣动起来，笼罩在上方的殿下固定住他的腰，并且丝毫不给苍叶喘息的空当，把盘中的黄油全部塞入。  
濑良垣苍叶难受地皱起眉，“放开——！唔！！”被他身体勾起情欲的心急殿下甚至等不及黄油融化，就动作粗鲁地笼罩过来，无视苍叶的抗拒挣扎，按住他的腰直插到底。  
“好痛！！”冷汗顿时爬满皮肤，小殿下面无表情地看着苍叶的眼睛里填满一层水光，然后抽出了一些，缓慢而细致地撑开刚才被粗鲁填满的肉壁，“呜……啊、”  
真是可爱的表情。  
苍叶皱起眉，声音明显带上了一层哭腔， 被插入的疼痛难过令他曲起脚趾，哆嗦不已。  
要温柔……？  
Noiz原本不是这么想的，第一次进入他人的身体令十四岁的殿下难以保持冷静，他费力地咬住苍叶的下唇，希望得到对方的安慰。  
濑良垣苍叶恍惚茫然地盯着头顶上的厚重帐幔，搞不懂为什么会这样。身体疼得厉害，面无表情的小殿下显然失去了这冷静，捁住苍叶的腰在他体内横冲直撞。  
逐渐融化的黄油使抽插撞击的动作越发流畅，甚至伴随着濡湿水声，这无疑使小殿下兴致高涨。然而苍叶感受到的只有疼痛，同时随着身体被插入填满而流出的少年发泄淫欲后的体液。  
“呼……”趴在他胸口的殿下神情恍惚地喘息粗气，脸颊红通通，凑上来想要和他接吻。因为是第一次，即使平时再怎么装模作样也是个被保护过度的小孩，Noiz下意识把接纳他濑良垣苍叶当成了可以依赖的对象。  
濑良垣苍叶厌恶地躲开。Noiz全然不把苍叶的反应放在眼中，用手固定成人的脑袋，强行贴紧苍叶的嘴唇，同时用力揉搓因为疼痛而垂头丧气的器官。  
怪异又恶心，成年人忍不住奋力挣扎，直到......年轻殿下停留在他体内未离开的热块再次膨胀灼热起来，濑良垣苍叶手脚僵硬地屏住呼吸：再...再一次？  
“放开我、”竭力让自己摆出一副大人的面孔，“您的父母不会原谅这种行为。”俯视他们的神也不会原谅。  
“......”  
【他是被神遗弃的孩子】，Noiz想起曾经发病时站在床边的父母说过的话，【他的身上附着魔鬼】  
苍叶的唠叨令他厌烦，好在经历拓张的身体有了体液和融化黄油的滋润，年轻殿下抽插撞击的动作很顺利，即使成年男性的身体还无法从陌生的异物感中适应过来，但至少已经没有刚才那么痛了，甚至......随着撞击的动作在腰椎深处蔓延开酸麻和胀感。  
这是比起疼痛更让苍叶感到害怕的状况。  
几乎深陷在床铺里的被动状态实在无处可逃，成年人下意识绷紧身体，夹紧膝盖，然而事实上，这种反抗实在没什么意义。笼罩在身体上方的小殿下报复似的推高苍叶的膝盖，把深陷入他体内的热块抽离。濑良垣苍叶难以置信地看着他，注意到高贵殿下更加紧密地贴合上来，他的膝盖内侧甚至贴上了苍叶的侧腰，没什么表情的脸上带着一层不正常的红晕，然后他更加用力地压下苍叶的膝盖。  
“不、不——唔！”重新抵在臀间凹陷的滚烫性器令成年人惊慌失措。  
被过度摩擦而散发高温的肉壁柔软得令人难以置信，年轻的殿下甚至没用多少力气就轻轻松松推入到他所能到达的最深处。  
可怜的成年人除了强制接受毫无办法。不知道是因为过于疼痛而变得麻木还是因为有了黄油块的润滑，疼痛已经不那么重要了，比起疼痛更加使人痛苦的是羞耻心。  
这是侮辱。  
偏偏下身还被加害者握住，身体甚至在毫无节奏章法的抽插撞入中捕捉到细微的快感。即使想要揍他也不能这么做，毕竟他们身份有别，为了外婆也必须独自吞下屈辱。  
刚刚步入成年男人行列的濑良垣苍叶再也无法忍耐地哽咽起来，十八岁的大男孩可从来都没经历过这种事，他甚至都没有看过妓女的身体。  
“......”他在搞什么？  
苍叶此刻隐忍哭泣的脸恰到好处地激发了对方的凌虐欲，即使对Noiz来说哭泣的苍叶使他倒足了胃口。小殿下抽出枕头啪地盖在苍叶的脸上，解开他手腕上的绸带，按住成人的细腰用力插入作为报复。  
手腕绯色的勒痕实在很色情，苍叶默默抓紧盖在脸上的柔软枕头，艰难忍耐。疼痛逐渐消退，取而代之的是异样的麻痒和胀感，“……、”横冲直撞的小殿下用力撞击到某处时，濑良垣苍叶簌簌抖了一下，用力咬住舌头把即将出口的闷哼吞了下去。  
绝对有什么地方弄错了，他想。  
不知道对方是不是把异样的反应看在眼里，抽离身体的性器撑开黏膜，膨胀的热块抵着那处恶意摩擦，“啊、唔…！”濑良垣苍叶难以自控地发出声音。摩擦那里的性器抽离一些，濑良垣苍叶情难自禁地勾起脚趾，用力抓紧枕头蒙住脸颊。  
他能感到自己的体温正在急速上升，被恶意挤压的地方变得痛痒难忍。直到他所期待发生的情况如约到来，敏感的区域被插入体内的殿下的部分摩擦、撞击，那刺激太过强烈，因为过于用力难以忍耐的痛痒转为更多的胀和麻。  
【……好舒服】他脑内竟然冒出这样的想法。  
甚至松开抓住枕头的右手，试探着触碰固定住他腰的William殿下的手。  
“……”苍叶听到了对方轻笑的声音，“真淫乱。”  
顿时被冷水浇醒的濑良垣苍叶想不明白受过良好教育的殿下到底是从哪里听来的下流话。  
他只能咬紧齿关阻挡即将出口的声音，如此反复几次后，终于在对方恶意满满的折磨下射出。  
又困又累，经历几天长途跋涉以及突然状况的成年人在酒精作用下终于彻底昏睡过去。  
……

第二天。  
苍叶被窸窸窣窣的声音吵醒。  
他迷糊地睁开眼睛，环视四周，高大的石墙过于空旷，床铺过于柔软，这不是他所熟悉的房间。  
按时起床的William殿下正在仆人的帮助下整理衣服，女仆们为他呈上早餐......人来人往的房间内十分安静，所有人都在有条不紊地做着自己的工作，仿佛把床上的苍叶当成空气。  
腰酸背痛，想坐起来向周围的侍从们求援时，因拉伸到肌肉而脱力，热乎乎的体液正从腿间窄缝处涌出，濑良垣苍叶喑哑地闷哼一声。此刻头重脚轻得厉害，而脸颊热得像炭火，苍叶摸摸自己的额头。  
居然发烧了。  
他的身体虽然比不上同龄的普通男性结实，但也绝对不是容易生病的类型。似乎还是没人注意到他，当然......除了罪魁祸首之外。  
板着大人面孔的金发小子听到床铺上的动静转过头来，手上还保持端着陶瓷茶具的姿势，只不过里面装的是温热的甜牛奶。“......”  
Noiz喜欢牛奶。  
他想了想，把即将碰到嘴边的茶具放下，“给他喝。”明显是对周围的女仆说的。  
成为泄欲消耗品的家伙虽然给这位殿下留下的印象不好，但他的身体很销魂......十四岁刚刚告别处男身的小殿下确实有爽到。  
管家查尔斯恰好时机地敲门走入，将今日的安排详细地说给面无表情的殿下听......甚至他们离开房间时依旧无视正狼狈蜷缩在床边的濑良垣苍叶。苍叶咬紧牙关，疼痛和羞耻让他难以视人，只能默默忍耐，直到他身旁空无一人。  
“......、”濑良垣苍叶艰难地伸出手，想去拿被仆人叠放整齐放在床头的衣物，可是实在太痛了......他尝试了几遍都没有成功。  
疼得想杀人，尽管客观上苍叶可以轻轻松松碾压比他年幼的殿下，但是他很清楚在动手之前死掉的人一定是自己。  
苍叶把脸深深埋进枕头里，这种痛苦只能由他自己品尝。  
厚重木门被再次推开，走入进来的是昨日所见的王后的侍从，她身后还尾随着几位女仆。  
“您还安好吗？”她站在几米远外，冲苍叶淡漠而礼貌地微笑，“濑良垣苍叶阁下。”  
苍叶慢吞吞抬起头来，他的鼻尖和眼眶有点红，脸颊和耳廓红得不正常，声音也沙哑不堪。在昨天一样拒绝女仆为他穿上衣物的请求，濑良垣苍叶自己慢吞吞而固执地扣上上衣的最后一颗扣子。  
腰窝，胸口，凹陷的脊柱和侧腹布满齿痕红晕，有些是咬的，有些是捁的太重的结果。  
王后的侍从默默审视这一切，待到苍叶坐在床边，女仆为他呈上早餐：用描画漂亮花纹的陶瓷茶具盛着的热牛奶，还有其他一些用银餐具装盛的食物。苍叶没有什么胃口，但是其中一名女仆说，“牛奶是William殿下为您留下的。”这是不容许他推却的意思。  
濑良垣苍叶不喜欢牛奶，到了极度厌恶的程度。  
但是他现在不得不强压住胃里和心里翻腾的恶心，表情像是在喝毒药，不过苍叶还是忍着头皮发麻将它喝了下去。  
好屈辱......

“请跟随她们去清洁身体。”  
苍叶开始觉得这发生的一切不像是那位殿下一时兴起，在王宫内发生的所有事情都被殿下的父母掌握在手中。  
很快，发生的一切将印证他的猜想。


End file.
